comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191217224852
Milo Thatch (Disney Atlantis I and II) vs Sidgra (Dragonball Super Original) milo thatch's profile tier 9c, far higher with squad (but this before stat equalized is used at tier 9c) name: milo thatch, christmas kid (dubbed by rourke) age: 32 classification: human, scientist (cartographer), linguist, mythology researcher, teacher, future husband of atlantis (kida), adventurer powers and abilities: persuasion (ordered his squad's team to his their equipment which count as weapons and they listened on various equations, ordered kida to use her magic/crystal power source and she listened on various occasions) (convinced the squad to join him when they had most of their loyalty to rourke), not appearing so but expert combatant (fought rourke a peak human man, and defeated him after throwing a single punch though got outside help except his combat smarts were proven) (defeated a cowboy who was several times stronger than him and armed with dynamite) (depending if this counts or not: defeated sand coyotes, more likely to count for persuasion of the wind spirit shakashi | convinced shakashi to disarm his sand coyotes simply by refusing to reveal atlant's secret, credited to both kida and mila, mostly milo because the wind spirit said "you chosen your fate", and milo was the last to respond before that), lava manipulation (with lavadog), solid material destruction (with lavadog that had the ability to eat anything, therefore able to destroy any solid material if lava dog made/makes contact with it) attack potency: human level speed: superhuman (when being rejected by the board he kept up with a car that was going at least 30mph) lifting strength: human level striking strength: human level, possibly higher durability: mountain level (survived with barely any injuries after rourke's hot air ballon exploded, and milo hit a large rock without coming close to being KO'd), possibly higher (fought against odin, or at least a human with the spear of destiny which could be classified at continent level (the ice elemental the spear of destiny controlled could freeze and break the entire surface of earth, including oceans, multi-continent level maximum) , without sustaining any significant damage) stamina: endless (never tired after various quests) (except requires sleep but this would not apply to active) range: melee attacks and speed only so about 50ft max equipment: lava dog (not really equipment, more of a sidekick but included here), books, possibly other equipment intelligence: supergenius: proved the existentence of atlantis using a single book, extremely adaptive when encountering danger, outsmarted various opponents, taught many smart things to his squad, good with maps -- stats equalized at tier low 2c no bfr, sidra's hax off, blitz off base milo (no other forms) base sidra (no other forms) location: large town, they cannot leave the town, town cannot be destroyed by significant damage (even if no bfr or by bfr) starting distance: 10ft -- tie (milo cannot win by combat since sidra has the same stats, and sidra has no answer for milo because all his abilities are off since they are all hax, however milo could outsmart him in battle giving him the win) milo wins by combat + smarts milo wins 6/10 (clean win, close fight) ''lavadog did not participate in this battle, and nor did milo's squad, milo won this by himself. ''